The Flower Girl Lemony Outtakes
by winterhorses
Summary: These are the citrusy outtakes of The Flower Girl, Chapter 22.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 22 Outtake - Part One

The warm, enveloping pressure was pleasant and calming, but it wasn't enough to offset the soreness in her neck.

She blinked in the semi-darkness, the flickering glow from the television the only source of light in her living room. Its remote lay a few feet away from her on the coffee table, so she leaned over to hit the power button.

Her movement was somewhat restricted, and once she realized the reason for it, her heart sang with happiness.

Edward had stayed.

One of his arms curled around her waist, his legs were twisted with hers. She turned to see his face, so relaxed and youthful in sleep. He was utterly beautiful.

She wanted to snuggle into his chest and go back to sleep but the angle at which she lay was far too uncomfortable. In her mind, there was only one solution—she just hoped he would be okay with it.

"Come on, Edward, let's go lie down on the bed," she murmured, rising off the couch and gently tugging at his arms.

He groaned and grunted but eventually let her lead him into the bedroom. Upon touching the mattress, he flopped down onto his back and was out again.

Isabella made a quick trip to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she crawled onto the bed beside him.

"Do you want to get under the sheets?" she whispered in his ear.

He hummed something intelligible and pulled her close, his cheek resting on the top of her head, his arm stretched out to act as her pillow. Smiling contentedly, she drew her leg over his thigh and pressed the length of her body against him. If given a choice, she'd want to fall asleep like this every night.

Soon, she was in the midst of an amazing dream—one involving a lot of Edward, very little clothing, and absolutely no restraint. It was tempting to permanently end her alarm clock's sound after it disturbed that slumbering fantasy, and she considered doing the same to her early morning caller. But Victoria was forgiven when Isabella remembered that there was a very real Edward in bed with her. She was glad to be awake for that.

Now she needed to make the most of the situation.

The previous evening, Edward had been so gentlemanly, so careful with his touches. Isabella didn't know if that hesitancy was due to a perception he held of her or something else entirely, but it was obvious she'd need to take the initiative to move things further.

When she slipped her hand under his shirt and ran it over his bare chest, she half expected a choir of angels to start singing. His skin was smooth and firm under her fingers, except for a dusting of hair over his pectoral region that fulfilled her ideal of the perfect amount. His muscles had just the right proportion of curved definition and flat leanness. Enjoying its journey, her hand dallied over nicely defined abs, which she thought might become her new favorite playground.

Isabella knew Edward was having a difficult time maintaining his composure as she discovered his body. But she was in too much of a playful mood to stop and decided to see just how much control he had.

When his shirt came off, though, she was compelled to take a moment of silence in appreciation of the perfection before her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. His voice sounded both confused and concerned.

"Yes," she replied, nodding gravely. Then she lowered her head to his stomach and began tasting her way up his chest with slow, open-mouthed kisses. "There," she said, her tongue peeking out to collect the flavor remaining on her lips. "Much better."

When he didn't respond, Isabella peeked up at his face. His eyes were shut tightly, his face drawn up as if in pain. She chuckled to herself. He probably was, but she had yet to finish.

Using her hands, lips, and tongue, she explored every inch of his torso. Edward kept impressively still and mostly quiet, his only lapses coming in the form of an occasional hiss or sharp intake of air. He certainly wasn't unaffected, however—Isabella could tell by the way his hands were balled into tight fists and the frequent twitches originating from beneath his shorts.

But when she took his nipple in her mouth and bit down, his resistance snapped. A low growl rumbled through his chest, causing Isabella to release him in surprise. Before she could make sense of what was happening, she was flipped onto her back, her wrists captured above her head by one of his hands.

"I never would've guessed you were a vixen in bed, but it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for, huh?" His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke.

She whimpered when his hand traveled up her bare thigh, over her hip, and settled on top of her breast.

"Isabella, is this okay?" he asked, mocking her earlier words. "Little girl, do you know how much your shirt has been torturing me all night? Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to hold back when I knew that only one layer of thin cotton separated me from _this_?" His hand tightened around her flesh, his thumb moving slowly over her erect nipple.

"Edward, please…" She arched into his palm, breathing heavily. His firm grip on her sensitive skin felt so good. She needed more.

"Please, what?" he chuckled darkly. "Please give you the same teasing treatment you gave me? Gladly."

He hitched her shirt up to expose her bare breasts and then sucked in a breath.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, his voice now full of awe.

The pressure around her wrists disappeared, and she used her free hands to whip the shirt over her head. Edward was still staring at her body, seemingly dumbstruck.

"Come here," she laughed, delighted by his reaction. She reached up and drew his head down to hers.

Their kiss started out slow and deep, as if each were trying to swim to the bottom of the other. But the fuse had already been lit, and it didn't take long before their need was once again burning at fever pitch.

Isabella felt almost mindlessly out of control. It had been almost four years—_four years!_—since Ben, and although she hadn't been attracted to anyone else until Edward, she still had a healthy libido. With restless anticipation, she guided him into position him directly above her. When he slid his hips over her thigh, however, she noticed the rough texture of his shorts. It wouldn't do for what she wanted. Her hands went to the fly and began to work the button.

The stiffening of his body was slight, but Isabella noticed.

"Just these?" she asked breathlessly, slightly nervous and wondering if he thought her too forward.

Before she could continue to second-guess herself, Edward nodded and helped her remove the outer layer of clothing. He kicked them onto the floor and settled back between her legs.

Isabella shuddered when she felt his fabric-covered hardness against her inner thigh. It didn't seem possible, yet she wanted him more fervently than before. Everything ceased to exist except her aching desire and what she needed to relieve it…_whom_ she needed.

Pressing her fingers into his back, she moved down the mattress underneath him, then arched her hips in an upward sweeping motion. His length fit snugly in the groove at the apex of her thighs, and she clenched around him, holding him place.

"Oh my god…" he gasped in surprise. "You feel…so..._good_. How can I…?" His head dropped onto her shoulder as if the sensations were too much for him.

"Be with me, like this…" she pleaded, dropping her to hands to his hips. Then she curled her lower body, creating delicious friction between them.

"Yes," Edward groaned into her ear as he picked up the rhythm she'd started. "God, yes…"

Their respective articles of underwear did little to contain the abundance of moisture resulting from their arousal. Isabella swiveled and rocked her hips against his metronomic thrusts, using his body as she wished to extract her utmost pleasure.

"Isabella…_my Bella_…you're just so…_fuck_…"

She moaned loudly, her pace and heartbeat quickening at his words. The endearment and the expletive she'd never before heard him use, together in the same utterance…it drove her raging lust to new heights.

"I'm close," she gasped, her movements taking on greater intensity.

Edward kissed her neck and then pressed his sweat-dampened cheek to hers. Their upper bodies were mostly still as they panted, concentrating on finding their own releases but also conscious of their partner's journey. Isabella felt it growing, building—truly like rising to the crest of a wave—and then she was there, as high as she could go, standing on top, with an amazing ecstasy hers for the taking…but she held on. She didn't let go. Not yet.

"Are you…?" she breathed.

If only they could experience their first together…

"Almost, almost…"

Then, without warning, he thrust heavily into her, and she had no choice.

"_Now..._"

"_I'm coming_…"

"_Oh god_…"

Fingers dug into hips as they pulled closer together, even while coming apart. They flew and they fell and they lay, together, exhausted, listening to their gasping breaths. Eventually, Edward moved over her again, resting on his elbows, and pushed hair off her forehead before he gave it a tender kiss. Isabella hummed in contentment and reached up so that she could give a kiss of her own.

"Thank you," she murmured against his lips, feeling a bit shy.

"Thank _me_?" Edward chuckled. "It's definitely the other way around."

"I didn't, um…push you into anything, did I?"

He moved back to meet her eyes.

"Absolutely not. Why would you say that?"

"Well, yesterday, it seemed like you were holding back or weren't sure about, you know, touching me."

"To be honest, I _was_ a little unsure. I haven't had all that much dating experience, and I didn't want to do anything…wrong. _I_ was worried about putting too much pressure on _you_." He grinned. "Apparently, we're good on that front."

Isabella laughed and brought him back down for another kiss.

"Oh, we're good. We're _very_ good."

* * *

**So yeah, this lime asked me to be written first. Who am I to argue? **


	2. Chapter 22 Continuation - First Time

**Outtake - Chapter 22 Continuation**

* * *

"I think you got them all."

"Are you sure? I'd better check again, just to be certain."

Edward slid his hand under the v-cut collar of Isabella's tee shirt and explored the depths of her cleavage with his fingers.

"You're good here, but what about…here?"

Sliding his hand to the side, he cupped her breast and rubbed his thumb over the stiff nipple. It took all of Isabella's willpower to keep from arching into his grasp.

"I'm very sure that all the leaves are out of my shirt—the ones _you_ put there," she said, attempting to sound stern. "Now let me go so I can take care of the dishes before bed."

"_Or_…you can stay put, and I'll show you more of how much I love you. It's a lot, so we could be here a while." His lips brushed her ear as he tightened his hold on both her waist and her breast.

Isabella sighed happily and leaned back against his chest. She hadn't made any specific plans on when she'd confess her love for him but was glad the truth had come out. It was both liberating and wonderful to speak her heart and know that he felt the same way.

With the corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk, she guided his hand out of her shirt and turned to straddle him. "There's a lot I want to do with you, too," she said in a husky voice. "That's why I need to clean up so we can have the entire night without any interruptions."

"Sounds promising." Edward splayed his fingers over her hips and rocked her forward into his growing erection. "But once again, I have an even better idea. How about we just forget the mess and start the our time together right now?" He lowered his head to suck on the dip between her neck and shoulder.

"When did you…_ah_…get so, um…irresponsible?" she gasped out as the tip of his tongue teased her skin.

"About an hour ago when a certain beautiful woman said she loved me. Makes me want to do crazy things like let spaghetti sauce dry on the sides of the pot overnight."

"You rebel, you."

"I know. You think that's pushing the envelope? Just wait until I sweep up that beautiful woman in my arms, carry her to the bedroom, and have my wicked way with her."

Isabella shivered, then swirled her hips over his lap. "Oh, I don't think that's so bad. Especially not when said woman _wants_ him to have his way with her." A short pause. "As in, _all_ the way."

"Oh, God, Isabella," he groaned into her neck. Before she could say anything else, he slid her off his lap and set her on the ground just long enough to get to his knees. With a grunt and a huff, he cradled her close to his body and lurched to his feet.

"Be careful you don't hurt yourself, old man," she laughed, crossing her arms behind his neck.

"Ha ha. Let's talk again tomorrow. We'll see who complains more about being sore and achy."

"Is that a promise?"

"Most definitely."

Kissing, teasing, and laughing, the two soon found themselves in Isabella's bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed and stood over her, his eyes soft and reverent.

After several moments, Isabella began to fidget. "What? Why are you staring at me?" She bent at the waist and started to get up.

In a flash, Edward was on the bed, his hands holding her wrists down and his knees pressing into the mattress beside her hips.

"And just where do you think you're going, little girl?"

"You were taking so long, I thought maybe you weren't interested anymore." She sighed dramatically.

"Does this feel like I'm not interested?" He used his thigh to push her legs apart and settled himself between them.

Isabella let out a whimper of desire when she felt the hard bulge pressing against her. She lifted her hips in search of more contact.

Edward, however, didn't thrust against her the way she wanted him to. Instead, he looked deep into her eyes, an ardent expression of devotion on his face.

"I was staring because you're so beautiful, inside and out," he said, his voice a breathy murmur. "I was staring because I can hardly believe that you're mine. And I was staring because I love you so damned much I want to savor every second we have together."

Isabella was almost too moved by his words to speak. In fact, other than a few incoherent sounds of wonder, she responded only with actions—by wrapping her legs around him, taking his face in her hands, and kissing him with all the passion she possessed.

Edward matched her intensity, and soon the two were entwined in one another, tongues twisting, legs tangled, bodies writhing. They pulled at each other's clothing, desperately seeking to shed the barriers between them. It took some creative maneuvering given their aversion to even the slightest separation, but eventually, they lay naked on the bed, his body covering the length of hers.

"I need you," Isabella panted. She angled the apex of her thighs toward his jutting erection. "Please…we've waited long enough."

"You're sure?" Edward mumbled into her neck in between kisses. "I know it's been a while for you, and I'm okay with waiting longer if you're not ready. Really. I don't want you to feel pressured just because we…_oh God._"

Isabella showed him exactly how ready she was by tightening her legs and pulling herself onto him. The tip of his erection slid easily into her wet heat. A shudder of pleasure rippled through her body.

"Please, Edward…I want to feel you inside me…all of you. _Please._"

"God, yes…I'll...I'll go slowly…tell me if anything hurts you…oh God…_my Bella_…so good…" His words dissolved into low moans as he pushed into her, inch by inch, until they were joined completely.

She throbbed around him, any minor discomfort masked by the incredible feeling of fullness. He remained still for her sake, she knew, but the gesture was unnecessary. On the contrary, she feared she might lose her sanity if he didn't give her the friction she craved.

To convey her wishes, she swiveled her hips beneath him and dug her fingers into his back. He understood immediately, picking up an unhurried, almost teasing rhythm as he moved in and out of her. She moaned and gripped him harder, loving the sweet ache of mounting pressure but needing _more_ to find her relief.

Although she knew by his heavy breathing that he was not unaffected, Isabella could hardly believe he possessed so much restraint. Usually, the florist had vast stores of patience from which to draw, but when it came to sexual activities with Edward, well, her hedonistic tendencies surged out of their hiding places and took over her composed disposition.

She placed her hands on his chest to indicate that she wanted him to roll over her. He obliged, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. His silent question was answered the moment Isabella lowered herself onto him and set the pace _she_ wanted.

Eyes clenched tightly closed, Edward threw his head back in pure ecstasy as she used him for her pleasure. But then he realized there was quite a show happening—one that he was missing. It was a serious dilemma to choose where to look, and so he settled for moving his eyes from her face with its enraptured expression, to her bouncing breasts, to his own hardened length as it disappeared inside her.

The sight was incredibly erotic, and the tightening he felt in his groin indicated that he wasn't going to last much longer. He didn't want to come before her. He _wouldn't_. His hands went to her hips.

"Isabella, sweetheart…I need you to slow down…just let me…oh God…just…give me a minute to…_Bella!...f-f-fuuu—"_

Instead of reducing her speed, she slid herself even faster up and down his shaft. Edward's thoughts were shattered so entirely that he couldn't have figured out how to stop her even if he'd wanted to. Which he most certainly did not.

When Isabella's hand reached down between her legs and began rubbing furious circles, he knew he was done for. The only gentlemanly thing to do at that point was to inform her of his impending finish.

"I'm gonna…can't…oh God, _Bella_…you're so…I'm gonna…_I'm coming…I'm—aah..._"

His hips jerked hard as he released deep inside her. He shuddered and felt two more hot streams leave his body in forceful spurts. Overwhelmed by euphoric sensations, he was all but catatonic in the aftermath. Only dimly did he register Isabella's cry and her own tremors of completion.

She collapsed on top of him, her head falling onto his shoulder. He didn't consciously order his lips to press a tender kiss on her forehead; it was a natural and instinctive movement on his part. His arms encircled her slick body, seemingly of their own accord, as well.

"Wow," she sighed, her breath leaving a trail of coolness across his heated skin. "That was amazing."

"Mm-hmm."

"If I had known we'd be this good together, I would've jumped you a long time ago."

"Mm-hmm."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I sex you stupid?"

"Mm-_hmm _." He slid his hands down her back and gave her buttocks a firm squeeze.

Isabella's laugh was full of adoration and delight. "You are a silly, wonderful man, and I am so in love with you."

Edward turned his body, easing her onto the mattress beside him. He brushed the back of a trembling hand down the side of her face and tucked stray hairs behind her ear.

"You, my Bella, are a sweet, caring, incredible woman, and I am utterly head-over-heels in love with you."

She regarded him quietly, her fingers idly stroking the dusting of hair across his chest. Edward was sure she was basking in the glow of his declaration, but then…

"Did you just try to one-up me?"

He blinked in confusion. "What? No, of course not. I—"

Isabella leaned forward at pecked a kiss on his still-moving lips. "I know, loverboy. I was just playing," she laughed. "I'm going to run to the bathroom. When I come back, we need to get to work."

"Please tell me you're not still thinking about the dishes. That wasn't on your mind the entire time, was it?" he asked, his eyes hungrily following her naked form as she rose from the bed.

"You really are silly," she said with a chuckle. Her hand on the bathroom door, she stopped and shot him a sultry look over her shoulder. "I was talking about your promise. I'm not the least bit sore yet."

A lazy grin formed on Edward's mouth as his spent length twitched to life. It was Isabella's turn to stare as he gave himself a few slow strokes with his hand.

"Don't you worry, little girl. We're just getting started."

* * *

**This outtake was inspired by the amazing job Olga Q and her beta, Anna, have done in translating The Flower Girl into Russian for the Twilight Russia Forum. HUGE thanks to her and to Miss-Enigma, who crafted a beautifully perfect banner for this story on their site.**

****After these wonderful ladies have completed their translation, I will be incorporating the outtakes into the main story and changing the rating back to M.****

**As always, thanks for your support! I love you all! xxoo**


End file.
